1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a free-standing or rack-mountable chassis with computer modules or blades slidably received therein, and more particularly to such a chassis that enables components associated with these modules to be cooled by at least two airflow paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooling computer systems has always been a problem. The form-factor of the chassis, “hot pluggable” components, and the demand for improved reliability of client/server network systems, with ever-increasing microprocessor power dissipation and system power consumption, have created additional problems with cooling system design, particularly with respect to temperature monitoring and control. High-end servers utilize newer high powered processors, as well as multiple processors, thereby creating even more heat within the system.
Typically, microprocessors and associated electronic components are cooled by forced air. That is, fans are used to push or pull air from one side of a chassis housing electrical components, across the electrical components and out the other side of the chassis. By forcing air to flow over the electrical components, heat is dissipated, which prevents the electrical components from overheating and failing.
Cooling electrical components with air is limited by the ability to channel or direct the airflow through the chassis and across the electrical components housed therein. Air follows the path of least resistance, and in many cases, the path of least resistance does not cross the electrical components that most need cooling. Thus, large volumes of air may be pulled through a chassis without ever cooling certain electrical components. The end result being that the electrical components overheat and the computer system fails.
Existing systems include barriers throughout the chassis that direct airflow through the chassis. These barriers, however, are generally designed around certain configurations of electrical components within the chassis, that is, specific electrical components function as airflow barriers. The component configurations are often altered when particular components are added or removed. By removing or adding new components, the preferred airflow through the chassis is disturbed and air may stop flowing in particular areas of the chassis. These areas are commonly referred to as “dead spots”.
A particular problem exists with respect to preventing dead spots around power supplies and disk drives on computer motherboards since airflow is generally designed to be directed across these components. Because of the arrangement and placement of the power supply and disk drives at the rear of a motherboard, the height of these assemblies, and conventional airflow paths, dead spots are created between the power supply, disk drives, and the front of the chassis.
Unfortunately, this is precisely where high performance microprocessors are located in standard ATX form-factor motherboards. These processors dissipate a large amount of heat while being critical to the operation of the system. In addition, the power supply and disk drives generate relatively large amounts of heat, and may thus cause a particular module and/or component to fail.
Because the failure of any electrical component, but most particularly the processor or processors, disrupts the operation of the computer system, it is essential that the computer chassis provide high efficiency cooling, cool all electrical components housed within the chassis, and minimize system down time with respect to different electrical component configurations, whether they be the standard ATX, Micro-ATX, ITX, Mini-ITX, or LPX form-factors or an open non-proprietary standard.